


Deceitful Decadence

by Cyanide_Apple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha?, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Aristocrat - Freeform, Battle, Bodyguard Romance, Character Death In Dream, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knight, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Might Add Them In The Future, No Time Skips, Nobility, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Posh Main Character, Princes & Princesses, Prophecy, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Undercover, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Victorian, War, no archive warnings YET, nobles - Freeform, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Apple/pseuds/Cyanide_Apple
Summary: Desperation, it leads people to do things that their never necessarily proud of.Among those lead by this primary emotion is Kaede, an Alpha prince of the East sent by his father to infiltrate the royalty family of Wistonia, the family of Seymour. At least having a shape-shifting mother makes this job a bit easier, as he disguises himself as a female and  manages to slip in an application to be a bodyguard of Prince Bennett after waiting for over a year for an opportunity to slip in.Being trained rather strictly from a young age, he thought that his training would allow for him to maintain his distance. However, has he learns more and more about the male he is supposed to kill, he finds himself losing his sense of direction, pondering what would be the best for not only him and his country, but also for the very man he was assigned to.... relieve from duty....





	Deceitful Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede might be disguised as a female, but he doesn't identify as one, being much more comfortable and with himself in a masculine form. This being said, he have masculine pronouns used to refer to him using masculine pronouns while in his POV, only using feminine pronouns when others are talking to him. He isn't trans, he is just disguising himself for the sake of a mission, he is not a trans character, just to clarify. There is a trans character that will be introduced at some point during the narrative, but he isn't them. Feminine pronouns will also be used when in anyone else's POV, to make it clear that they see him as the "Alpha Female, Hitomi" and not "Alpha Male Prince, Kaede."
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the super long disclaimer, I just wanted to clarify so there wasn't any confusion!

Pressing a hand against his chest, he feels a wave of discomfort as he looks at the dirty hotel mirror, something about taking the form of a woman, even if he knew it was only temporary, caused him to feel twinges of dysphoria. One would think that being a shifter, as well as being raised as one, would mean he would be more adjusted to taking either form, but he was born a Male Alpha, and that's how he will always be most comfortable. He adjusts his form a bit, making his chest almost flat, but still noticeable, his figure closely resembling that of most Alpha females as he maintains a tall muscular frame with relatively little fat on his bones. Although honestly, he is a tad too toned to fit with most natural Alpha women, as he can't add or remove mass from himself, he can only shift the tissues within his body.

His dark hair is slightly above shoulder length, having been cut significantly, and it now has undertones of burgundy, though prior it was a cool jet black. He repeated the new name that he is supposed to accept as his new identity to himself silently, _Hitomi Chiharu...._

Pulling a sky blue tunic with some white & golden embroidery over his previously nearly naked frame, he tightens it around his waist, or should he get used to saying 'her'? No, he will leave being gendered as female to others viewing him. Shaking on some chainmail armor over the tunic, he sighs as it settles on his pale but tawny skin, he might change his gender, his hair, his name, but he won't change his proud heritage as an Eastern citizen. He already has an explanation for his coming here anyway, and it would be harder to have claimed to live here all his life versus claiming to immigrate here to try to find better work.

Tugging on a pair of tight midnight blue trousers, he fastens them around the small of his waist above his hips using a thick leather belt. He then fastens his various weapons to his belt before pulling his small bag of possessions over his shoulder. He intentionally didn't take a lot, to fit in with a mid-upper class mercenary who is currently looking for a more stable, long term job, those items including a personal journal that is at the moment mostly blank, a few leather bound books, a healing potion - even though he would probably not need such a thing due to being half vampiric, though if he doesn't feed for a while, injuries will no longer heal, so he supposes it could have a purpose -, 2 changes of clothes, and a decently sized bag of coin. The only thing he is leaving behind is the outfit he had been wearing prior, nondescript attire intended to help him pass as a commoner so going across the border would be significantly easier.

Straightening his back as he leaves, he glances over at the owner of the shop, a Beta Female who gives a puzzled glance before flushing and looking away, _Probably assumed my male form had a friend over,_ he deduced, _I'm glad she doesn't pry. It would be awkward to try to explain why "the male" has already disappeared, not that it would be any of her business anyway..._ That being said, he heads outside.

The humid air is constrictive, late spring being prime time for most bonded pairs, Omegas tend to go into much longer, more extensive Heats during this time, as most Omega can't afford the expensive potions required to pause their Heats. Most bonds are formed on accident around now, usually an Omega ends up leaving their house without realizing they are suffering from symptoms of pre-Heat, they go fully into Heat outside and one can draw conclusions from there. One would think that after such a bond the Alpha would probably just abandon the Omega, but that would lead to severe social ostratization if discovered. Instead, most times such cases lead to that Omega being considered a second bond, and that Omega is allowed to stay in the Alpha's home if they choose as compensation for having been forced into a bond.

Needless to say, scent of Omega in Heat, as well as the Alphas who have entered into Rut either to entertain their mates - or due to the heavy scent wafting in the air - remained pungent as he passed the still bustling capital square. Despite the fact that Omega and Alpha wouldn't be recommended to head outside during this time, they make up an insignificant enough portion of the population that Betas can still comfortably run their shops and make a profit. As a matter of fact, some shops, such as those run by Mages and Alchemists, happily advertise attractive pheromone perfumes and sleeping potions to Betas who might have family members that are in need of relief. Pheromone perfumes can make it easier to reach sexual relief, and sleeping potions serve an obvious purpose.

He was so distracted by the ramblings of the various sellers and the scent of Heat that permeated the street, that he hardly noticed the beautiful decor of the area. A large fountain with the a sculpture of main deity of the capital being the focal point with well kept shrubbery and flowers being decorated nearby it, not to mention the delicious offerings left for her, the Goddess named Estara, believed to be the responsible for humility, wisdom, and strategy. As his eyes are eventually pulled to the statue, he can't help but think _I would only hope this deity doesn't happen to be one of the real ones, it would be problematic if they had someone like her as an ally..._ He isn't even religious himself, but he finds religious philosophies entertaining, though he didn't have enough good excuses to learn anything beyond basic information for this city.

Finally finding the odor in the air too pervasive to ignore, he pulls a handkerchief doused in his own scent over his nose to help wash out the distraction. He was tempted to buy a perfume to help strengthen his Alpha scent even further, to make it easier to block out the other scents, but decided against it, he doesn't want to waste money unnecessary, that and he doesn't really need it. His Ruts are rare and far between, usually drawn out by the scent of other Alpha, rather than Omega. His sexuality is an oddity that even he himself doesn't understand.

Briskly walking, it takes him about an hour to get from the square all the way to the Palace, which in his mind shows just how large the scape of this city is. Briefly, he ponders what it would look like were his father able to gain control, but pushes the thought away as he notices a Beta Male glance him up and down before asking, "Madam, what purpose do you have for approaching the Royal Palace, home of the noble family of Seymour?" The male tilts his head slightly, his tone more monotone than the words that he said would indicate. Kaede notes the Alpha guards on either side of the gate feeling a slight  wave of anxiety before forcing himself to relax. He's fine, or at least he hopes he is.

He pulls a small letter out of his satchel, the keeper looking at it for a few moments, bringing it closely to his nose and investigating the royal seal carefully before his eyes shift back to 'Hitomi,' "Everything seems to check out, though I honestly am not sure why this smells vaguely of blood..." He notes, before seeming to ride it off, and placing the letter back in his hands, "I will assume that you just ran into trouble, Madam. The doors will open for you momentarily, though you will probably be checked again at some point before reaching His Royal Highness, primarily for safety." He then closes the small opening he had been talking to him out of and latches it shut before ringing a bell. A few seconds later, the doors are opened seamlessly, it almost seemed magical.

Previous to now, he never quite realized just how expansive the castle itself was, the large intricate tapestries of the Seymour House's Crest - A creature resembling a unicorn - adorning it serve to intrigue him in particular as he walks across the main road leading up to the doors. The architecture seemed to be hundreds of years old, with some minimal adaptation to fit the current modern style of large expansive glass windows and undertones of dark, desaturated woods. Drawing closer, he notes the dozens of Alphas that have gathered into the Main Hall in an attempt to serve the Prince. As he steps inside, he is temporarily put aside and tapped, his blades tested to ensure they haven't been poisoned and his possessions rummaged through before he was released back to the main group - all of his possessions and weapons had to be relinquished and  are presumably to be stored temporarily with that of the other potential bodyguards - to wait for the specific time the Prince is to arrive and begin the process to select his guard.

 He had heard many rumors about the Prince, although he didn't know much concrete information. Concrete information on such secretive individuals is scarce when you are the son of their worst enemy. Supposedly, Prince Bennett is cursed with prophetic dreams, and has crippling Heats whenever they rarely push past his suppressive potions, at one point apparently all of the Alphas on the castle grounds had to be removed, and half a dozen Omegas were sent to comfort the Prince through his trying time. The only thing such rumors can have is to lead to false ideas and the spread of misinformation, but he can't help pondering what the other's scent is.

After about 15 minutes, a few Omegas step from the main stairway, all attention instantly drawing to them as they pad their way down. Both were nearly naked, only a thin transparent sheet covering their naked forms as they sat down on the flat bridge that merged the two separate stairways. Their scents wafted instantly about the room, they were obviously in Heat... The eyes of most of the Alphas in the room dilated significantly, and rather apparent sniffs could be heard from a few.

 _A test of self control,_ he instantly recognizes, _Prince Bennett would not want someone who lacked the control not to approach these Omegas to be anywhere near him, especially if he goes into pre-Heat or the like..._ He wonders if anyone else immediately figured it out.

"Don't entertain them," a sharp, tenor voice immediately speaks out, speaking with authority and not a hint of hesitation in their voice, "Anyone to make a slight move towards them with sexual intent, regardless as to what they are doing, will immediately be removed." The voice warns before some signal must have been given and the Omegas started playing with themselves, their hands going to their exposed chests and privates. He looks away, mildly perturbed, unlike most others, he finds the act almost repulsive. The idea of an Omega presenting in such a way without dignity gave him a sense of unease, though he knew that this was likely purely an order. These two were probably volunteers from the King's Harem, he hoped at the very least that they would get a nice gift and compensation for being forced to present themselves in front of a large group of hungry and tense Alpha.

He pushed his thoughts to something else, not really because he needed to in order to maintain control but rather just to distract himself from the awkward predicament. After fiddling with his sleeves for a bit and brushing his handkerchief to his face - if he was being honest with himself he primarily wanted to hide the scent of the other Alphas more than the Omegas - he looks back up to find that the group of a few dozen has already shrunk now to about 15 or so people. The Omegas, which previously were on the stairs, were now actively trying to seduce the Alphas into doing something reckless. They pressed up against each of their bodies, even smearing their scent on a few of them.

When it becomes Kaede's turn to receive such attention, he grimaces, the scent of the Omega putting him off. The sickeningly sweet scent would appeal to most Alpha, but he himself couldn't find it particularly satiating or luring. Something about it was just, too sweet, it tainted his nose, especially from so close. The Omega leaned up and got as close to his ears before whispering softly, "Won't you please entertain me for a night~?" their voice causing him to shake slightly before he gently grabs them by the shoulders and forces them to take a step or two back.

"Please, refrain from touching me. You are not in a state to be requesting such a thing. If it wasn't for the fact that you currently performing an act, I would walk you to the safety of an inn..." His voice is a bit raspy, a lower Alto, if he made his voice super high, he would feel uncomfortable with speaking. His tone is firm, but polite, he tries not to treat the other like they are not equal, instead trying to make it apparent that he just isn't interested. The scent that invades him due to him having to move the small slip of fabric to move them causes him to quiver, he wouldn't let the manipulative thread of their Heat weave around his mind and cloud his mind. Pressing the cloth back to his face, he waits for a few moments before taking a step back himself, using his body language to shut himself off further from the Omega as well as to display his discomfort.

Noting the sound refusal, the Omega tilts their head playfully before moving on to their next victim. He instinctually feels eyes piercing into the back of his skull for the remainder of the time the Omegas remain in the open. By the end of the poking and prodding, only 8 Alphas remain in the group. He takes this moment, this brief silence between the Omegas withdrawing and presumably the Prince finally showing himself in the open, to look all the other Alphas up and down.

Some are in better shape than others, but all of them have maintained utter control in front of needy Omegas, something he himself finds impressive, as he is aware he is an exception among Alphas. He feels a twinge of interest in his nether regions as he absorbs the erotic scents of the other Alphas in the room, but largely ignores it as he looks at them all carefully. _Competition,_ he sees a particularly attractive male and holds back a low growl, _Fine competition. Hopefully they will all calm down though, because otherwise this will get rather distracting for me..._ He notes as he suddenly feels his eyes drawn back to the marbled white stairs that previously adorned the Omegas. Slowly, a figure came into view.

He tilted his head slightly, the individual looked to be either a Theta - someone in between a Beta and an Alpha - or an Alpha. He wasn't sure who they were until he suddenly heard the voice speak, "Welcome everyone. I am the Crown Prince of Wistonia, Prince Bennett Aristold Seymour-" _What...?_ He reflexively mentally recoiled at the realization, the Omega certainly didn't fit the typical description. Sure, he showed no signs of stubble under that smooth face, and he had long platinum blonde hair neatly tied back into a bun, but the male certainly didn't even f e e l like a normal Omega. He nearly missed the rest of what the male had to say due to his surprise, "You all have managed to show your restraint in a situation where most Alpha would show weakness and cave. I commend you for that. However, that isn't the only thing required of someone who is to constantly remain by my side. Someone who is to remain my loyal guard must be my hand when it is broken, to see when I am blind, to protect me when I cannot protect myself. You must prove that you are capable of all of these things and more. I have hosted these trials multiple times, no one has made it through them up until now. Will any of you make it....? One can only wonder~." His eyes shift slightly as he smiles, his defined features suiting of it more than Kaede would have thought. Briefly looking into the deep cerulean orbs, he is puzzled to briefly see that they seem to have locked with his and the smile flickers off of the Prince for but a moment, he rides it off immediately, his imagination loves to frighten him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of information about the world, maybe more a note for myself than anyone else.
> 
> The roleplay that inspired this died a year or two ago, but I was thinking about how this would make a good story ever since I started that roleplay a few years earlier. I wish it hadn't died, but we both had gotten busy.... Anyway...
> 
> There are Omega/Beta/Alpha, as well as a few sub-secondary genders, such as Luna, Epsilon, and Sigma. I'll explain them as they appear, and try to bring up what they mean every few chapters just in case one forgets, as it's rather easy to forget. I'll probably use Omega as a more broad term to refer to Sigma as well as normal Omega, and Alpha as a more broad term to refer to normal Alpha, Luna, and Epsilon.
> 
> The gender split for the secondary genders is 80% beta, and 20% other. The 20% comprises of 40% Alpha-leaning males, 30% Alpha-leaning females, 20% Omega-leaning females, and 10% Omega-leaning males. It's believed the cause for their being less Omega is because they were commonly breed out of families, especially in the past. Omegas are still heavily looked down upon, but these kinds of discrimination are much more even. Omega are expected to either be bonded and pregnant, or to be a nanny for a noble family.
> 
> In such a past society, suppressants obviously don't exist in the usual sense. Being a magical world, however, there are potions that can help to prevent heats instead. Prince Bennett, for example, has to drink a potion every other week to keep his heat in check.
> 
> Also, despite Kaede being able to shift, he isn't able to change his secondary gender, as he can't alter his own sense of smell or scent, due to primarily only being a halfling.


End file.
